Dami Im
Dami Im (Hangul: 임다미; RR: Im Dami, born 17 October 1988) is a South Korean-born Australian singer and songwriter. Im emigrated to Australia with her family at the age of nine. She won the fifth season of The X Factor Australia and subsequently received a recording contract with Sony Music Australia. After winning The X Factor, Im released her debut and winner's single "Alive", which debuted at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart. This was followed by the release of her self-titled second studio album, which debuted at number one the ARIA Albums Chart and was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association. Im became the first X Factor Australia contestant to follow up a number one single with a number one album on the ARIA Charts. Im's third studio album, Heart Beats, was released in 2014 and became her second top-ten album. It produced the top-twenty hits "Super Love" and "Gladiator". She represented Australia at the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest held in Stockholm, Sweden, with the song "Sound of Silence", placing second overall, after a nail-biting finish, when the international jury made up of industry experts, gave her the highest votes, but was eventually pipped by Ukraine when the public televote was taken into account.4 Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 2.1 2010–12: Early career 2.2 2013: The X Factor Australia 2.2.1 Performances on The X Factor 2.3 2013–15: Dami Im and Heart Beats 2.4 2016–present: Eurovision Song Contest and Classic Carpenters 3 Artistry 4 Personal life 5 Discography 6 Concert tours 7 Awards and nominations 8 References 9 External links Early life Dami Im was born in South Korea on 17 October 198856 to Lee Hae-yun, a trained opera singer, and Im Dong-eal.7 She is the elder of two children.7 Im began learning the piano at the age of five,7 and she taught herself to sing by recording herself copying her favourite artists.8 Aged nine, Im emigrated to Australia with her mother and younger brother Kenny because their parents thought they would have more opportunity growing up in Australia.7910 They stayed with their uncle in Brisbane,7 while her father stayed in South Korea to earn money to support them.810 Im's parents now live together, spending part of the year in Australia and part in South Korea.10 Aged 11, Im began studying at the Young Conservatorium of Music program at Griffith University.11 She was a national finalist in the Yamaha Youth Piano Competition, and won the Nora Baird Scholarship and the Queensland Piano Competition several times.11 Im attended John Paul College in Daisy Hill, Queensland and graduated in 2005.12 She never sang while at school and would only accompany the choir on piano, and play violin for the school's Silver Strings group.13 In 2009, Im graduated from the University of Queensland with first class honours in a Bachelor of Music.14 She subsequently completed a Masters of Arts degree in contemporary voice at Griffith University.15 Prior to entering The X Factor, Im was a music and piano teacher.16 Career 2010–12: Early career Im had a short career as a gospel singer in Korea,8 performing at Christian youth camps.15 In 2010, she released her debut studio album, Dream, which consisted of nine tracks and was recorded to raise money for church endeavours.17 In July 2011, Im re-released the album with two extra tracks, which were both sung in English.18 On 5 December 2011, Im released a Christmas extended play called Snow & Carol, which consisted of seven tracks.1920 On 9 July 2012, Im released her second extended play, Intimacy, which consisted of five tracks.21 2013: The X Factor Australia In 2013, Im successfully auditioned for the fifth season of The X Factor Australia, singing "Hero" by Mariah Carey.922 She progressed to the super bootcamp round of the competition and was placed in the Under 25 Girls category.923 On the first day of bootcamp, Im sang "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne in front of her entire category and judges Redfoo, Ronan Keating and Dannii Minogue.923 On the second day of bootcamp, she was put into an ensemble of 10 and they sang "Next to Me" by Emeli Sandé in front of the judges.23 Im made it to the third day of bootcamp, where she sang "Jolene" by Dolly Parton to the judges and a live audience of one thousand.24 After the judges made changes to the Boys, Girls and Overs categories, Im became part of the newly formed Over 24s category and was eliminated.25 However, Im was called back for the home visits round in New York City to replace Matt Gresham who decided he could not commit to the competition.26 During home visits, she sang "If I Were a Boy" by Beyoncé in front of her mentor Minogue and guest mentor Kylie Minogue.26 Minogue later selected Im, along with Barry Southgate and Cat Vas, for the live finals—a series of ten weekly live shows in which contestants are progressively eliminated by public vote.27 For the Judges' Choice-themed first live show, Im sang "One" by U2 and received a standing ovation from the judges, with Natalie Bassingthwaighte saying she had "the best vocal of the night".28 Im's performance of "One" peaked at number 42 on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 For the Legends-themed second live show, she sang "Purple Rain" by Prince and received another standing ovation.30 Keating told Im that the competition "at the moment, is yours".30 Her performance of "Purple Rain" debuted at number 29 on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 For the Top 10 Hits-themed third live show, Im sang Thelma Houston's version of "Don't Leave Me This Way",31 and her performance of the song debuted on the ARIA Singles Chart at number 67.32 Following the eliminations of Vas in week two and Southgate in week three, Im became the last remaining contestant in Minogue's category. After her performance of Katy Perry's "Roar" in the Latest and Greatest-themed fourth live show, Im received her fourth consecutive standing ovation from the judges.33 Im's performance of "Roar" debuted at number 44 on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 For the Rock-themed fifth live show, she sang "Best of You" by the Foo Fighters and received her fifth standing ovation.34 Im's performance of "Best of You" debuted at number 78 on the ARIA Singles Chart.35 Following Im's performance of Simon & Garfunkel's "Bridge over Troubled Water" during the Family Heroes-themed sixth live show, her mentor Minogue notably teared up as she dedicated Im's song choice to her parents and grandfather, following the death of her grandmother.36 Im's performance of "Bridge over Troubled Water" debuted at number 15 on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 For the Judges' Challenge-themed seventh live show, Im sang Zedd's "Clarity", which was chosen by Keating, and her performance debuted at number 77 on the ARIA Singles Chart.3738 Im received a mixed feedback from the judges following her performance of John Farnham's "You're the Voice" during the Aussie Week-themed eighth live show.39 Keating said "it was pitchy and a weak performance" and Bassingthwaighte agreed.39 For the Power and Passion-themed ninth live show, Im sang "Saving All My Love for You" by Whitney Houston and "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus.40 Her performances of "Wrecking Ball" and "Saving All My Love for You" debuted on the ARIA Singles Chart at numbers 61 and 85, respectively.41 During the grand final performance show on 27 October, Im was required to perform three songs – her audition song ("Hero"), winner's single ("Alive") and last shot song ("And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going").42 Her performance of "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going", which debuted at number 29 on the ARIA Singles Chart,43 got all four judges standing on the judges table.44 Redfoo said Im's performance was "the best thing I've ever seen in my life", while Minogue added that she is "world class".44 Im's performance of "Hero" debuted at number 62.45 During the grand final decider show the following day, Im was announced as the winner.46 denotes a performance that entered the ARIA Singles denotes winner Performances on The X Factor showShow Song choice Theme Result 2013–15: Dami Im and Heart Beats Im performing at The X Factor Live Tour in November 2013 After winning The X Factor, Im's debut and winner's single "Alive" was released on the iTunes Store.47 She also received a recording contract with Sony Music Australia and a management deal.48 Four days after release, "Alive" debuted at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 It was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association for selling over 70,000 copies.49 Im's self-titled second studio album was released on 15 November 2013 and featured studio recordings of songs she performed on The X Factor.50 The album debuted at number one on the ARIA Albums Chart and was certified platinum for shipments of more than 70,000 units.5152 Im became the first X Factor Australia contestant to follow up a number one single with a number one album on the ARIA Charts.51 On 23 November 2013, Im toured alongside Third Degree, Taylor Henderson, Jiordan Tolli and Jai Waetford for The X Factor Live Tour, which ended on 2 December 2013.53 In late December 2013, she signed on as an ambassador for the children's charity Compassion Australia.54 It was reported on 19 January 2014 that fashion label Alannah Hill had signed Im to be the face of their autumn and winter 2014 collection.55 On 24 January 2014, Im released a cover of "I Am Australian" with Henderson, Jessica Mauboy, Justice Crew, Nathaniel Willemse and Samantha Jade, to coincide with the Australia Day celebrations.5657 The song peaked at number 51 on the ARIA Singles Chart.58 Im's next single, an acoustic cover of Dolly Parton's "Jolene", was released on 7 March 2014, but failed to chart.59 In May 2014, she became an ambassador for Priceline Pharmacy's You Beauty campaign, which celebrates the diversity of Australian women.60 The following month, Im became the ambassador of Nintendo's video game, Tomodachi Life.61 On 3 September 2014, Im performed at The Marquee in Sydney as part of Nova FM's Red Room Global Tour.62 Im's third studio album, Heart Beats, was released on 17 October 2014 and debuted at number seven on the ARIA Albums Chart, becoming Im's second top-ten album.2963 The album was preceded by the release of its first two singles, "Super Love" and "Gladiator", both of which peaked at number 11 on the ARIA Singles Chart.29 The former also reached the top-twenty on the South Korea Gaon Charts and was certified platinum, while the latter was certified gold for selling over 35,000 copies.646566 In December 2014, Im was the supporting act for John Legend's Australian leg of his All of Me Tour.67 Im's sixth lead single "Smile" was released on 29 May 2015, and debuted at number 48.6869 In June 2015, it was confirmed that Im was working on her upcoming fourth studio album.70 2016–present: Eurovision Song Contest and Classic Carpenters Dami Im during a rehearsal before the second semi-final On 3 March, it was announced Im would represent Australia at the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest. Her song was "Sound of Silence". On 4 March, it also announced Im would release a new album in April called Classic Carpenters. The album is a collection of cover versions of some of The Carpenters’ biggest songs.71 It was released on 22 April 2016. Three music videos of her performing the songs "(They Long to Be) Close to You", "There's a Kind of Hush (All Over the World)" and "Yesterday Once More" were released on 14, 17 and 19 April, respectively.727374 In the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest, Im was announced to perform in second semi-final. Im performed tenth in the running order and successfully progressed to the final with the highest score and top ranking of her semi-final.75 As this was the first time Australia competed in the semi-final stage, Im became the first ever Australian representative to progress from the semi-final to the final. In the final, Im performed 13th in the running order and achieved the top score of 320 points from the national jury. Ultimately, she received 191 points from televoting and was announced to have gained 511 points in total, placing 2nd in the 2016 Eurovision Song Contest.76 Im's second place score is the highest score ever achieved by an Australian representative. Artistry Im credits her home influences, with her mother being an opera singer, and her own classical music training, as providing her the grounding and instilling in her the love for music and performance77. Im has also cited K-pop music as an inspiration in regard to her love and passion for singing.7 Her musical influences are Beyoncé, Mariah Carey, Norah Jones, Corinne Bailey Rae, Chris Tomlin and BoA.915 She also cites BoA along with Lee Juck and Kim Dong-ryool as her favourite singers.78 Aside from singing, Im also plays piano and violin and has co-written some of her material.917 She co-wrote eight songs on her third studio album, Heart Beats.79 Personal life Im is a Christian. She met Noah Kim, a fellow Christian, at church and they were married in Seoul, South Korea in September 2012.717 Im and her husband live in Daisy Hill, a suburb of Logan City in Queensland.80 In October 2013, she was named the cultural ambassador for Logan City and was offered the key to the city by mayor Pam Parker.81 Im was presented with the key at a ceremony on 4 December 2013.82 Discography Main article: Dami Im discography Dami Im (2013) Heart Beats (2014) Classic Carpenters (2016) Concert tours HeadliningThe X Factor Live Tour (2013)53 Yesterday Once More Tour (2016) SupportingNova's Red Room Global Tour (Series 1: 2014)62 John Legend's All of Me Tour (2014): Australian leg67 Awards and nominations Year Type Award Result 2013 Poprepublic.tv Awards83 Breakthrough Artist of 2013 Nominated Favourite Album of 2013 (Dami Im) Nominated 2014 ARIA No. 1 Chart Awards Number One Album (Dami Im)84 Won Number One Single ("Alive")84 Won World Music Awards World's Best Female Artist85 Nominated World's Best Live Act86 Nominated World's Best Entertainer of the Year87 Nominated World's Best Song ("Alive")88 Nominated Cosmopolitan Fun, Fearless, Female Awards Fun, Fearless, Female Woman of the Year89 Won Singer89 Won Channel V Awards90 V Oz Artist of the Year Nominated References 1.Jump up ^ "한국계 호주대표 임다미, 유로비전 송 콘테스트 아쉬운 2위" singer Dami Im representing Australia, finished in second place in the Eurovision Song Contest. Yonhap News (Yonhap News Agency). 15 May 2016. Retrieved 17 May 2016. "서울에서 태어나 9살 때 호주로 온 임다미... in Seoul, Dami Im moved to Australia at age 9..." 2.Jump up ^ Moran, Jonathan (30 August 2013). "The X Factor favourite Dami Im was bullied at school". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 17 May 2016. 3.Jump up ^ Wass, Mike (9 October 2014). "Dami Im's 'Living Dangerously' Is Another Gorgeous Pop Anthem: Listen to the 'Heart Beats' Buzz Track". Idolator. SpinMedia. Retrieved 5 January 2015. 4.Jump up ^ "Australia: Dami Im will fly the flag for Australia - ESCDaily.com -- The latest Eurovision 2016 news from across Europe and Australia". ESCDaily.com -- The latest Eurovision 2016 news from across Europe and Australia. 5.Jump up ^ "Birthday in the studio". Twitter. 17 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 6.Jump up ^ "Busy birthday". Twitter. 18 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Dami Im: Finding My Family (Part One)". Sunday Night. Yahoo!7. 25 May 2014. Retrieved 26 May 2014. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c Vincent, Peter (29 September 2013). "X-Factor's Dami Im set to be first Asian-Australian pop star". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Archived from the original on 24 October 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Finalists – Dami Im". The X Factor Australia. Yahoo!7. Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c Sams, Christine (29 August 2013). "'Some people thought I was stupid': X Factor star Dami recalls terrible childhood". The Age (Fairfax Media). Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 11.^ Jump up to: a b "Dami Im". The Lev Vlassenko Piano Competition. Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 12.Jump up ^ Bochenski, Natalie (3 September 2013). "X-Factor's Dami Im Gains Support From Former School". Brisbane Times (Fairfax Digital). Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 13.Jump up ^ Bochenski, Natalie (23 October 2013). "Dami Im returns to former school John Paul College". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Archived from the original on 24 October 2013. 14.Jump up ^ "UQ Alumni Dami Im: X Factor". University of Queensland. Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c Neil, Alicia (2 December 2013). "Life After the X Factor". Who Magazine (Pacific Magazines). pp. 40–42. 16.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron (21 August 2013). "X Factor reveals final Top 12 to perform at live shows". The Daily Telegraph (News Limited). Retrieved 22 August 2013. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Bochenski, Natalie (9 September 2013). "Holy spirit behind Dami Im's angelic voice". Brisbane Times (Fairfax Digital). Archived from the original on 23 October 2013. 18.Jump up ^ "Dami 1st Story – Dream". Bugs!. 20 July 2011. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "My Christmas Album event!". Facebook. 9 December 2011. Retrieved 27 October 2013. 20.Jump up ^ "Dami Christmas Story". Bugs!. 5 December 2011. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 21.Jump up ^ "Intimacy (친밀함)". Bugs!. 9 July 2012. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 22.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Premiere Recap – Is Jai Waetford The Next Justin Bieber?". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 29 July 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 23.^ Jump up to: a b c "The X Factor Australia Bootcamp Recap – Jai Waetford Forgets His Words, But Still Makes It Through!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 12 August 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 24.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Bootcamp Recap – Georgie Bannard Stuns With Adele!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 12 August 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 25.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Bootcamp Recap – Jiordan Tolli Stuns With Kate Bush's Running Up That Hill". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 13 August 2013. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 26.^ Jump up to: a b "The X Factor Australia Recap – Dami Im Returns As Matt Gresham Pulls Out of the Competition!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 19 August 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 27.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Recap – Jai Waetford Makes It Through As Georgina Mastin and Riv Are Sent Home!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 20 August 2013. Retrieved 23 August 2013. 28.Jump up ^ Hardie, Giles (26 August 2013). "The X Factor recap: Adira–Belle the first finalists sent home". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 23 October 2013. 29.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Hung, Steffen. "Discography Dami Im". Australian Charts Portal. Hung Medien. Retrieved 30 October 2013. 30.^ Jump up to: a b "The X Factor Australia Live Shows – Dami Im Does It Again With Prince's Purple Rain". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 1 September 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 31.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Live Show – Dami Im Steals the Show Once Again with a Disco Track!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 8 September 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 32.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (14 September 2013). "ARIA Singles: Redfoo Is Number One". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 14 September 2013. 33.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Live Shows – Dami Im Smashes Katy Perry's Roar!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 15 September 2013. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 34.Jump up ^ B, Alicia (22 September 2013). "The Top 8 Rock X Factor!". Throng (Throng Media). Retrieved 23 October 2013. 35.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (28 September 2013). "ARIA Singles: Katy Perry Roar Spends 5th Week at No. 1". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 36.Jump up ^ Hardie, Giles (29 September 2013). "Minogue reduced to tears on X Factor". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 23 October 2013. 37.Jump up ^ Hardie, Giles (8 October 2013). "X Factor recap: Omar gets an obituary". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 23 October 2013. 38.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (12 October 2013). "ARIA Singles: Katy Perry Is Still Roaring". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 12 October 2013. 39.^ Jump up to: a b B, Alicia (13 October 2013). "The X Factor Top 5 Do Aussie Song Week". Throng. Throng Media. Retrieved 23 October 2013. 40.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Australia Live Show – Dami Im Takes on Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 20 October 2013. 41.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (26 October 2013). "ARIA Singles: It Is Still About Katy Perry". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 26 October 2013. 42.Jump up ^ "The X Factor Live Final – Dami Im Steals the Show with And I'm Telling You!". Take 40 Australia. MCM Entertainment. 27 October 2013. Retrieved 27 October 2013. 43.Jump up ^ Vincent, Peter (2 November 2013). "X Factor winner Dami Im tops ARIA chart with Alive". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 2 November 2013. 44.^ Jump up to: a b Hardie, Giles (28 October 2013). "Taylor Henderson forgets words in X Factor clanger". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 2 November 2013. 45.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (2 November 2013). "ARIA Singles: Dami Im Is Alive at Number One". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 4 November 2013. 46.Jump up ^ Byrnes, Holly (28 October 2013). "X Factor Australia Grand Final: Dami Im completes demolition with army". Herald Sun (The Herald and Weekly Times). Retrieved 28 October 2013. 47.Jump up ^ "Alive – Single by Dami Im". iTunes Store (Australia). Apple. Retrieved 28 October 2013. 48.Jump up ^ "Dami Im Wins The X Factor!". The X Factor Australia. Yahoo!7. 28 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 49.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2013 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 5 February 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "CD – Dami Im (Album)". Sanity. Retrieved 29 October 2013. 51.^ Jump up to: a b Vincent, Peter (23 November 2013). "Dami Im makes X-Factor ARIA Charts history". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). Retrieved 23 November 2013. 52.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2013 Albums". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 5 February 2014. 53.^ Jump up to: a b "The X Factor Live Tour 2013". The X Factor Australia. Yahoo!7. Archived from the original on 24 October 2013. 54.Jump up ^ "The X Factor winner, Dami Im, partners with Compassion Australia". Compassion Australia. 23 December 2013. Retrieved 20 January 2014. 55.Jump up ^ "X-Factor star Dami Im dives into the fashion world with deal to become face of Alannah Hill". The Sunday Telegraph (News Limited). 18 January 2014. Retrieved 20 January 2013. 56.Jump up ^ "I Am Australian (feat. John Foreman) – Single by Various Artists". iTunes Store (Australia). Apple. Retrieved 25 January 2014. 57.Jump up ^ "Sony Music Artists To Release 'I Am Australian' In Time For Australia Day". Spotlight Report. 25 January 2014. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 58.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (1 February 2014). "ARIA Singles: Pharrell Williams Is Still Happy On Top". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 1 February 2014. 59.Jump up ^ "Jolene (Acoustic) – Single by Dami Im". iTunes Store (Australia). Apple. Retrieved 7 March 2014. 60.Jump up ^ Longhetti, Chloe-Lee (18 May 2014). "Dami Im may be going back into the lion's den but this time she will have a big stick". The Daily Telegraph (News Limited). Retrieved 16 June 2014. 61.Jump up ^ Doolan, Liam (6 June 2014). "Dami Im, Winner of Aussie X Factor, Appointed as Official Ambassador of Tomodachi Life". Nintendo Life. Retrieved 10 June 2014. 62.^ Jump up to: a b "Nova's Red Room Global Tour intimate shows seen by the world". The Daily Telegraph (News Limited). 4 September 2014. Retrieved 4 September 2014. 63.Jump up ^ "Heart Beats (Deluxe Edition) by Dami Im". iTunes Store (Australia). Apple. Retrieved 26 September 2014. 64.Jump up ^ "Gaon International Download Chart – Issue date: 14.05.18 – 14.05.24". Gaon Chart. Retrieved 30 September 2014. 65.Jump up ^ "Gaon International Digital Chart – Issue date: 14.05.18 – 14.05.24". Gaon Chart. Retrieved 30 September 2014. 66.Jump up ^ "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2014 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 17 October 2014. 67.^ Jump up to: a b Venardos, Victoria (20 October 2014). "News: John Legend Announces Australian Tour". Renowned for Sound. Retrieved 20 October 2014. 68.Jump up ^ "Smile – Single by Dami Im". iTunes Store (Australia). Apple. Retrieved 24 April 2015. 69.Jump up ^ Ryan, Gavin (6 June 2015). "ARIA Singles: Taylor Swift Bad Blood Spends Second Week At No. 1". Noise11. Retrieved 6 June 2015. 70.Jump up ^ Dennehy, Luke (14 June 2015). "Dami Im takes a trip down memory lane as The X Factor auditions begin". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 16 June 2015. 71.Jump up ^ "DAMI IM COVERS CARPENTERS". www.auspOp.com.au. 4 March 2016. Retrieved 4 March 2016. 72.Jump up ^ Dami Im - Yesterday Once More. 19 April 2016 – via YouTube. 73.Jump up ^ Dami Im - There's a Kind of Hush (All Over the World). 17 April 2016 – via YouTube. 74.Jump up ^ Dami Im - (They Long to Be) Close to You. 14 April 2016 – via YouTube. 75.Jump up ^ "Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Second Semi-Final". Eurovision.tv. 76.Jump up ^ "Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Grand Final". Eurovision.tv. 77.Jump up ^ Dami Im interview with LTLOnline Singapore https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I26H0NQl_mI 78.Jump up ^ "'The X Factor' Victor Dami Im 'I Will Become A Singer That Brings Hope'". KpopStarz. 9 May 2014. Archived from the original on 21 May 2014. 79.Jump up ^ Heart Beats (CD). Dami Im. Sony Music Entertainment Australia. 2014. 80.Jump up ^ Crane, Kris (24 October 2013). "Husband is X-Factor star Dami Im's biggest fan". Herald Sun (The Herald and Weekly Times). Archived from the original on 24 October 2013. 81.Jump up ^ "Dami Im: A cultural ambassador with the X Factor". The Sydney Morning Herald (Fairfax Media). 29 October 2013. Archived from the original on 2 November 2013. 82.Jump up ^ Daniels, Kelly (4 December 2013). "Dami just like us". The Logan Reporter (APN News & Media). 83.Jump up ^ Manser, Robert (25 January 2014). "Poprepublic.tv Awards Nominations Announced". Poprepublic.tv. AKA Entertainment. Archived from the original on 28 January 2014. 84.^ Jump up to: a b Cashmere, Paul (26 May 2014). "ARIA Launches Number One Chart Award". Noise11. Noise Network. Retrieved 26 May 2014. 85.Jump up ^ "Nomination for World's Best Female Artist". World Music Awards. Archived from the original on 26 February 2014. 86.Jump up ^ "Nomination for World's Live Act". World Music Awards. Archived from the original on 26 February 2014. 87.Jump up ^ "Nomination for World's Best Entertainer of the Year". World Music Awards. Archived from the original on 26 February 2014. 88.Jump up ^ "Nomination for World's Best Song". World Music Awards. Archived from the original on 26 February 2014. 89.^ Jump up to: a b Stephenson, Alison (12 November 2014). "Lisa Wilkinson speaks about the 'F-word' at the Cosmopolitan Fun, Fearless, Female Awards". News.com.au (News Limited). Retrieved 13 November 2014. 90.Jump up ^ "Oz Artist of the Year 2014 Wildcard". V Music. 14 September 2014. Archived from the original on 15 September 2014. External links Official website Dami Im on Facebook Dami Im on Twitter Dami Im's channel on YouTube Category:1988 births Category:Women's music